


"Attack On Daycare"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Narrator, Fluff and Humor, Gen, It isnt really shipping but there are some kiddie crushes, Kid! Levi, Kid! eren, Multi, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically almost everyone is a kid, brief angst, care giver! bertolt, crushes and squishes, idolizing, psst theres art in here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kid! AU where pretty much all the SNK cast are toddlers in a Daycare Center!<br/>Let the kiddie adventures and shenanigans begin! -</p><p>{DISCONTINUED I GUESS??}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Attack On Daycare"

**Author's Note:**

> kiddie AU that i've been wanting to do for a while.  
> It's in relation to some kid!Au comics i've done and for my snk!kids blog.  
> Hope you guys like this! I saw there wasn't enuf Kid! Eren/ Kid!levi and other kid! snk chara in general. So i helped out.

 

[KID! AU Blog](http://snk-kids.tumblr.com/about) -(if anyone was interested. It helps me write this.)

 

\- - -

 

 

Colorful blocks strewn across a plush rug. Shoes without a pair to be found thoughtlessly tossed here and there. Chairs of various sizes laid on their side carelessly. Dolls and toys neglected and left to scatter the carpeted floor. A carefree chaos held within warm, vibrant walls. Ah yes, this is what is to be expected of an active day care center.

It’s tiny occupants were nothing short of exuberant. Their enthusiasm was probably enough to power entire cities. So it would only make sense for them to feel the need to release all the pent up energy, thus leading to massive disarray.

Like all growing youth, they cause quite a lot of mischief and shenanigans. But their hijinks are all in good fun and is just the product of childish innocence and curiosity. Though they can prove to be a troublesome and even a handful at times, there isn't much need to fret. After all, it isn't all too harmful or anything.

“Ahh! NO! That’s mine! Give it back!”

...Usually.

  ****

\- -

 

A small blonde sobs quietly, curled up in a corner. He has his back turned to the other children, playing and running around to their heart’s content, ignorant of his own troubles; The complete opposite. Another small boy with tousled, chestnut hair and bright green eyes appeared behind him and crouched by his side, patting his back affectionately. His soft and worried tone is what allows the blonde toddler to momentarily subside his sobbing.

“Armin, what’s w'ong?” Asked the brunette, his speech skills still childish and missing stronger letters.

Armin sniffled and attempted to gather himself and cease his crying in order to offer his friend an answer.

“I-it was th-them again.” He stuttered in between small gulps of air. “They t-took my.. b-book!”

The bright-eyed baby boy furrowed his brows, angry that those mean boys were once again bullying his best friend, Armin. He clenched his tiny fist as his eyes flashed with a spark of determination.

“Don’t wo'wy, Armin. I’ll get it back fo’ you!” He spoke cheerily, attempting to calm his friend.

Armin’s large, sapphire eyes widened, sniffling and rubbing away stray tears.

“R-really?” He asked, eyes shining with hope.

“Sure!” Eren beamed. “your my fwiend! But you should tell the teach’o fo’st! I’ll look fo’ your book!”

The small blonde nodded in agreement and smiled, wiping away the remaining tears.

“Thanks, Eren.”

“No pwoblem!” The petite brunette chirped with a grin while getting on his feet. He gave his friend a quick thumbs up before turning around and going on his way in search for Armin’s treasured book.

 

\- - 

            Armin moved with a quick step, both shy and a bit determined to find their caregiver. He knew that it was important to find him as soon as possible and he didn’t want to let down his best friend, Eren. After all, this was all in an effort to help out the small blonde and to do so he must complete his part of their deal.

            The daycare, as it turns out, was not ridiculously large, but for a tiny toddler like Armin, it could feel like a castle at times. It was a fairly large size, but luckily he only had to search in a specific area. Feeling slightly restless, he turned his head side to side, throwing somewhat frantic glances at his surroundings in hopes of finding their teacher.

            It wasn’t until he came across a rather compact group of children gathered in one area that he realized the teacher must have been nearby. The children were starting to disperse now, breaking away and moving around in pairs or trios. Armin wove through the small crowd of toddlers before he finally came upon a mature figure looming over him.

            The person was much, much larger than Armin, but not in any way that seemed intimidating. It was the opposite infact, as the tall, tanned man was anything but scary. He shyly shuffled his feet around in place, waiting to be noticed by their caregiver.

              Their teacher smiled as he looked off into a different section of the room, the kids playing and laughing about. He was in the middle of re-adjusting his apron when he noticed the tiny blonde waiting around patiently. He blinked, a bit surprised at Armin confronting him personally since the young baby boy was so timid, but soon replaced it with a warm smile. he crouched down to Armin’s level before speaking in a gentle tone.

“Ah, Armin. Feeling a little adventurous today, are we? Do you need something?” He asked curiously.

          The quiet blonde boy gripped the bottom of his vest before tentatively looking back up at his caregiver and mumbling softly. The man tilted his head towards Armin as he waited for him to repeat himself.

“Hm? What was that?”

         Armin gripped his vest a little tighter, speaking louder this time and standing straighter.

“Mr. Fubar, those boys took my book away from me.”

            This slightly startled Fubar, him not ever being familiar with hearing Armin use any sort of assertive tone. There was a strange gleam in his eyes as he spoke, which only further threw him off. Had that always been there? No, it was something foreign that had manifested within the blonde toddler’s eyes, but not completely unfamiliar. Where had he seen it before?

             ...Eren. Of course! There was always a sense of justice and persistent determination held within that boy’s bright, oceanic eyes; It was like they held the world in them. though it was quite bizarre for a little baby to hold such features, he had no doubt that this must be starting to rub off on Armin.

“Always so polite, Armin. You can can me Bertholdt you know. Now what’s this about boys taking your book? Is it the one you always carry around?”

            Armin nodded and proceeded to briefly explain the situation at hand to Bertholdt, who listened intently, frowning slightly as Armin spoke. When the boy finished, the caregiver shook his head.

“Well that’s not very friendly of them. That’s not good at all. It’s not nice to bully others. I’ll have to go find them and put them in a long time-out. As for you Armin.” He began, looking into the blonde’s eyes and smiling softly. “Don’t worry about your book. We’ll look for it and have those boys tell us where they put it. Besides, Eren is already searching for it too. Knowing him, he won’t give up until he gets it back for you.” Bertholdt said reassuringly, giving Armin’s golden locks a little ruffle.

           Armin smiled and giggled at the gesture.

“Thank you, Mister Bertholdt.”

“Of course. It’s no problem. Come on, let’s go.”

           Small feet followed along as his teacher lead the way. All the while, he wondered how his friend Eren was doing with his search. Hopefully he would find his treasured book and get it back to him soon. He knew the tiny brunette would try his best not to let him down, so for now he trusted him. He wouldn't have to wait much longer now that he had done his part.

 _‘I hope you find it soon, Eren.’_ Armin wished to himself. _‘We didn’t even get to talk about the big sea yet.’_

 

\- -

 

**\- - -**

 

SNK! Kids art here! *more will be added on as this story progresses. Some of the story content is based on the art and so on.* {Possible Spoiler alert! below!?}

 

[SNK Kids doodle designs](http://th01.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2014/069/b/8/snk_kids_doodle_by_yassdenswh-d79q6wm.jpg) (Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Armin) 

[EREN and Math Comic](http://snk-kids.tumblr.com/post/79510320222/and-he-was-so-proud-too-well-at-least-he-tried) 

[SNK Kids Comic 2](http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/125/9/d/9db5bdf3c64e9c10d54c0a22b5aa80ca-d7hardc.jpg) \- (Nah I don't ship it But hey)

[EREN and LEVI doodle ](http://snk-kids.tumblr.com/post/91860379608/his-mom-said-he-was-cute-and-charming-so-now-eren)(pre-comic)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Preview! Idk how long these chapters will be but eh.  
> This'll be fun.  
> (Eren's speech in particular is pretty heavy in baby talk, so if it's too heavy just tell me, or ask me what he said. I'm trying not to overdue it or anything.)  
> I like them as lil toddlers okay?  
> Most of the shipping isn't really shipping. It's platonic.  
> But as you know, some of them have crushes rather than squishes. (look it up if you don't know that term) [then there are those that are one-sided]  
> So it's mild of brief. (if you've read my other fics, you can pretty much figure what my OTPs and NOTPs are.)  
> The narrator is 3rd person, but you can assume its Bertolt sometimes if you want?? idk  
> -  
> Also, they will be as canon as their CHILD selves(I'll try. Some haven't been shown as children.) So you may feel them to be OOC, but they aren't.  
> (example: Mikasa was not really stern and serious/cold when she was younger. She only became that way after the tragic events of her life took place.)  
> -  
> I have one more preview(or 2?) to go i believe before i'm done.  
> So after, i'll be able to focus more on actually UPDATING my other fics.  
> BTW That blog link is mine, so you guys can send the kidos asks and stuff about the Daycare. I try to respond to them as quickly as I can. (I have anon available, so you don't need a Tumblr account to ask me something.I'll probably post the link to the asks to this fic too.)


End file.
